To be loved and to break down
by UzuNa-chan
Summary: First time he meet him, was at the bar. He saved him from a man that was near to rape him. Who would have thought, that he would save him again? And again? And who would have thought, that he would start love him more than anything els in the world? SxN


**A/N: Okay! This is an old fanfic that I had posted on AFF for awhile. But I lost my intrest in it, and stopped to write on it. But not so long ago, I decided to rewrite it, and here you got the new, first chappie of this fanfic! :D Enjoy! ^^ **

**_To be loved and to break down_**

A small rattle was heard when the blond boy kicked an old can that where lying on the ground. Two bright blue eyes looked up at the sky that was full of grey clouds. It looked like it would start snowing anytime. He brought his thin jacket tighter around his well built body as he tried to keep the warmth better.

He had been living in the street for about 3 month now, and he didn't have any money to buy a new jacket that would keep him warm under the winter. And when he did have some money, there was never enough for more than food.

He could feel something cold against his cheek and saw that the snow had started to fall. He let a deep sight leave his lips and he looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide from this cold wetness.

But there were no such place around. He started to walk into town, hoping that maybe he could find somewhere to hide from the upcoming snowstorm.

3 months ago, he had lived with a real fucked up family. It was the family of his godfather. His godfather and his family hated him, because they all saw him as a monster. He himself, wasn't sure why. He didn't know, though, that it had something to do with the death of his parents.

He himself didn't know much of it. He didn't remember much from that year. He had only been 8 years old. That was 9 years ago. He sighed, he only had one memory from that night, and that was a scream, The scream of his mother.

He looked up, as he realized that he was standing outside that new pub. He walked in, and looked around. It was pretty dark inside, with a few candles and a few red lights to make you see what you were doing. It was a bar, and a few tables to sit at. He made his way to one table. He got a lot of looks from the other costumers, dirty looks. He sat down at one table, and hoped it was okay for him to sit here, even if he didn't buy anything. He didn't have the money to buy anything to drink. And he was way too even be here, he knew that.

He bit his bottom lips, maybe he could find anyone that would pay him here..? He looked around, sure thing, there was a lot of guys giving him looks, and he knew what they were thinking.

But he didn't want to. He hated it, the way he got his money. But he knew that he had to, in one way or another, get his money. Otherwise, he would not survive on the streets.

He did know that it was dangerous, having sex with different men, or sometimes woman, to get money. He knew that he could get killed, or get some kind of sexually transmitted disease. Who knew?

A man walked up to him. He was tall, had green eyes and red hair. "Hello there, sweet. What's your name? " he asked. "Naruto.." "Hello there, Naruto-chan. How much?" Naruto blushed. Was he going to answer? Or would he seem to be confused? Say that he don't sell anything? He was sure about the fact that he didn't want to sell any sex tonight…

"Sorry, But I got no idea what you are talking about" he said, with a faked confused look.

The man snorted. "Sure you do. How much do you take for one night? Come on, I know that you want to, and I see that you do need the money" He looked Naruto up and down, taking in his dirty clothes.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I will not sell you sex, if that's what you think!"

The man took a hold of his shirt, and snorted. "You do as I say! I need a fuck, and I want to fuck you!"

Naruto felt how his fear jumped at him from behind. That was when he heard a second voice.

"He said 'No', didn't he? Then why don't you go and find a real whore to fuck?" The voice was cold, and his eyes spotted a dark figure behind the redhead.

Black emotionless eyes stared back at him, making him shiver.

The redhead let go of his grip on his shirt, and he quickly backed away from him. "Hmpf, well, Maybe some other time" he snorted, and walked away.

The guy that had helped him walked over to him. He was very handsome. He had pale skin, black hair and was well built. He had, as said, Black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He took a seat with the blond, his face showed no emotions. "Hey, you okay? What's your name?" Naruto looked down at the table. "N-Naruto … Uzumaki Naruto. And yeah, I'm okay" he nodded and looked up at the man again. "Thanks for the help" he said, a small smile on his lips.

The man nodded. "No problem. I know him, he can't think of anything else than sex, and have raped a lot of people. You looked to cute to get raped, so I thought that I should help you" he smirked. Naruto blushed more. "…O-oh… What… What's your name? I would like to know the name of the man that helped me" he said.

The man smirked more. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled at the mind. "Oh, nice name. well, Thank you for your help, Uchiha-san" he nodded, and rised up. He wanted to leave this place, before anything els happened. "I need to go home now.."

Sasuke gave him a 'I don't belive you' look, but didn't say anything. "Hn, well. Be careful." Naruto only nodded, and then he left.

He was walking around, trying to find somewhere to sleep, when he suddenly heard a loud BANG and felt a sharp pain in his arm. There was an other bang, and this time the pain shoot through his stomach. Then everything turned black.


End file.
